


Two Sides of One Coin [Seventh Wheel] - Voltron

by ashtrophel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrophel/pseuds/ashtrophel
Summary: [LANGST - LANCE WITH THE DOSE OF ANGST]A bundled up story, of the paladins of voltron. Surrounded them is a galaxy fill of wonders, wormholes and stars. But all that exciting sight doesn't add up to the one thing, one person needs the most:To be Home.-[SHANCE - SHIRO X LANCE]





	Two Sides of One Coin [Seventh Wheel] - Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad!

_"Seventh wheel"_

Lance McClain Blue Paladin Right Leg of Voltron.

_You are the Blue Paladin._

It was just that, being at the back of the team, while the leader and the members do their best. Was i even noticeable? As a team member? The Team's Sharpshooter? Proven to be the sharpshooter by the leader himself, why wasn't i contributed as much?

Questions. Questions are flooding my head, should i tell them? Or Is that attention. The team doesn't need to bother about my problems at the moment of time. They're focusing on the task at hand.

_You are the blue paladin._

They have better things to be doing, remember? Making Alliance's with aliens across galaxies. Wish we travelled to earth's galaxy, a glimpse of earth's surface would be nice.

After all we have no clue how long we've been: the defender's of the universe. What if time is different? Hours? Days? Months? Years?

...

Right now just focus, Lance Focus on being the Seventh wheel, the leg of Voltron, the one who's supposed to keep the team standing. Lift them to keep fighting.

_You are the blue paladin._

From being a Cargo Pilot to being the universe's next hope. I miss home a lot. I miss being me.

~~ _You are the blue paladin._ ~~

I miss the green grass, the blue oceans and white skies.

But i have to keep going. Be the happy go-lucky guy.

Be a coin with two sides, once flipped, personality changes.  ~~Hide my other side.~~

~~ _**You are the blue paladin.** _ ~~

For once be something people want you to be. Something that pulls the team back together.

**Be the blue paladin.**

Am i even the blue paladin?


End file.
